Roza Mikaelson - The Forgotten Original
by mikiandkat98
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a dhampir in training. Roza Mikaelson is an Original and the fraternal twin of Niklaus Mikaelson. But when they are the same you know drama's going to happen. After Dimitri's "Love fades. Mine has." Roza calls her brother and asks him to come visit. She will get her REVENGE. This story was adopted


**This is a story that I adopted From Pandapop1225. i hope you all like what i do to this story and if you want me to change anything from Pandapop1225 version tell me and I will gladly do it**

* * *

"This isn't over. I won't give up on you." _What?_

"I've given up on you," he said, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has." _Are you kidding me?_

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he would always say other things but he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him away from love. _I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has_.

I backed up; the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me.

But being me I had to say something before I left "Dimitri Belikov, I can promise you this you will regret this". I had tears in my eyes while I was saying this.

Something shifted in his feature, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me and knew I was capable of inflecting pain on others. I didn't stick around to see the repercussions. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

_I'll show him what a true monster is! _I thought to myself I ran to my room not paying attention to those around me.

I slammed the door open, nearly braking it of the hinges. I screamed at the top of my lungs and started flinging things around my room not caring who heard. I looked at my photos and threw them at the wall til I saw one that made me semi happy it was of me and my real family. I then called a number I haven't dialled in a very long time.

It was 6 rings before the person I wanted to hear from answered the phone.

"Hello, Niklaus Mikaelson speaking." The familiar British accent of my brother said.

"Nikky..." I said, my voice wavering.

**"**Roza, sister is that you?" He said softly.

"Yeah Nikky it's me," I sniffed.

To most my brother was a sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive but to me he was sweet, kind and over-protective. Niklaus is my favourite of my siblings, but probably because he was my fraternal twin; meaning we were born together but we looked nothing alike. He looked more like our mother but I look like our father. Our mother had what you call an affair and cheated on our "step-father" Mikael. This then lead to Mikael being abusive towards my brother and me. Mostly towards me.

"Roza, where are you? Why haven't you called me back in over a century?" he said franticly.

I sat on my bed and let the tears run down my face.

"Nikky remember the man I told you about?" I asked/sobbed.

"You mean the Dimitri Belikov fellow, the one you swore was your soul mate." He said confused.

"Yeah, that one," I said sobbing harder.

It was silent on the other end and for a second I thought that my brother had hung up on me then I heard his voice louder than before.

"I am coming to visit you. When I do I will rip Dimitri Belikov limb from limb, torture him till he screams for mercy. Then I will turn him into a Hybrid and continue to torture him for the next ten-thousand years. Only then will he be allowed to die."

"Brother I want you to come, and yes I want you to scare the Moroi and Dhampir race. But you will leave him alone brother, yes he hurt me but I still love him with all my heart. His death would only cause me more pain. I just want to come home and be with my family" I pleaded.

It was silent again. Then my brother's voice spoke softer and gentler and with a caring and understanding tone than before.

"Very well, I will shake the Moroi world and leave you soul mate alone then you my sister can come home so we can be a family again."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"I will be there in 1-2 days, and I am bringing a few friends with me." He said chuckling evilly.

"I didn't think you had any friends" I teased.

"Of course I do," he growled playfully. "Be ready for my arrival."

I hung up the phone and looked around my room and saw the catastrophe in front of me and decided that it would be best to clean my room up then I wouldn't leave the room until Nik arrived. I ran around the room in vampire speed picking up everything and cleaning all the broken glass from the frames I threw around the room. After I was finished I laid down on the bed a pulled a red blanket over the top of me and just started thinking.

I thought about Nik and an Image of him popped into my mind. His height of 5'11, curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin, he possesses a delicate yet masculine face and has a well-built body from the 10th century before we were turned into vampires.

From there my thoughts drifted to my oldest brother Finn. He had the same dark brown hair and hazel eyes that made his already pale skin look even paler. He was the same height as Nik but had a smaller build than Nik. The one thing that I always remembered about my oldest brother was that he almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family.

Than my thoughts drifted to Elijah. The second oldest of my siblings and my second favorite sibling. Elijah is unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but he is also very kind, smart, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He is the opposite of what Niklaus is, pretty much. Elijah is a very handsome, 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose. And he is constantly dressing in suits, which really bugs me.

It seemed that my thoughts wanted to cover all my siblings because next was Kol. He has dark hair and hazel eyes, just like Finn's. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build.

Then my thoughts drifted to my only sister Rebekah. My sister has icy/natural blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale skin. She is a tall and slim. Added by QetsiyahIn terms of fashion sense, she was very in-tuned to fashion and her style was very "in" to the times.

I sighed it has been over a century since I last saw any of my siblings, well other than Klaus. I knew that my brother kept Finn daggered in a coffin that he carts around with him, but I had no clue if any of my other siblings are suffering the same fate.

And to tell you the truth I really couldn't care.

It may sound heartless but it is the truth. I know where my hatred is coming from, it is coming from when are family was still human. Klaus and I had a different father to the rest of our siblings and I think Mikael knew that. So Mikael took it out on me and Klaus. But mostly me.

I remember he used to beat us and our mother did nothing, but she kept Mikael's children safe. Klaus I remember would get beaten the same amount as me, but he was stronger than I was back then so he wasn't hurt too badly. But me I would have huge bruises, broken bones from being thrown or punched too hard. Klaus and Elijah were the only ones who would patch me up and try to stop my pain.

My thoughts whirled around and around in my head, until my eyes started to drift shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
